The Other One
by Sawyers Fan Girl
Summary: What if the Weasley twins had another friend that helped with the trickster thing? And what if that girl held the secrets to the way they ticked? I know everyone does these, but please read and review. I would really love it! I don't care if I get flames
1. The Letter

Most stories that you have heard have no doubt started out "In a world..." or "Once upon a time..." or "Once, in a city of..." Well, I can tell you right now, this is not like those stories. This is a story about our time now, our time in the eyes of a few different people. We are not like normal people, we have magical powers. Properties, if you will. My name is Cantara Worthings, and this is the story of how I lived through what would be known as the worst 9 years in Wizarding history.

XxXx

_Dear Diary, _

_All my life I've been paired with someone. Not romantically, it's just that I've never known what it's like being congratulated for something that I've done. It was always Cantara and the Weasleys, or Tara and Fred, or Tara, Fred and George. I had started to believe that people never knew that I had a last name, or an individual personality completely different from the people that I was paired with . . ._

_But now I would give anything to be paired with Fred again. Just to remember how it felt. But that will never happen again. It will never happen because the man that I loved for so long is gone. Permanently. The only thing that I have to go on is memories, and they don't ever satisfy the longing that you have for them._

_So now it is only Tara, or Cantara if you prefer to call me that. But, I've decided to tell my story, it won't help anyone but me. And possibly George. But at least people will be able to get the story straight on how Fred Weasley actually lived and eventually died._

_-Cantara Worthings_

XxXx

It was a sunny, summer morning. The sky was an azure blue and the clouds were sparse. Cantara, Fred and George had their faces upturned to the sun and smiles etched into their eleven-year-old faces. The sounds of owls hooting came from the distance. They all turned and looked at the ever-growing specs of black. Cantara stood up as the other two continued to stare dumbly at the sky. "It's our letter's!" Cantara called. The other Weasleys ran out of the house to see.

"Come inside! We'll wait for the there!" called Mrs. Weasley. The family went inside while Cantara went through the hedges to wait with her family.

"Where are you going?" Fred called to her from the window.

"I should wait with my parents! They'll want to see the book list and such. Plus they need to know that I'm actually going to Hogwarts!" she said over her shoulder. Fred nodded while he and his twin ducked into the Burrow. Cantara stepped into her own house to see that her owl had already landed and her parents were staring expectantly at her.

"Open it," her mother smiled while her father nodded. Cantara opened it and read the letter out loud.

"**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**

**Uniform: **

**First year students will require:**

**Three sets of plain work robes (black).**

**One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear.**

**One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar).**

**One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings).**

**Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. **Do they really have to?" she whispered under her breath. **"Course books:**

**All students should have a copy of each of the following:**

_**The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) **_**by Miranda Goshawk.**

_**A History of Magic **_**by Bathilda Bagshot.**

_**Magical Theory **_**by Adalbert Waffling.**

_**A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration **_**by Emeric Switch.**

_**One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi **_**by Phylloda Spore.**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions **_**by Arsenus Jigger.**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them **_**by Newt Scamander.**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection **_**by Quentin Trimble.**

**Other Equipment:**

**One Wand.**

**One Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2).**

**One set glass or crystal phials.**

**One telescope.**

**One set brass scales.**

**Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomsticks!" **Cantara looked up at her mother and smiled broadly.

"You've been accepted darling," her mother sighed as a knock came at the door. Cantara ran to get it, already knowing who it was. She opened the door and grinned even more brightly than before. There was the familiar red hair and freckles. Fred, George and Cantara said at the same time, "Diagon Alley." They collapsed in laughter.

"Who was at the door, sweetie?" her father asked from the kitchen.

"The Weasley twins!" Cantara called back. Her mother and father stepped into the living room and smiled brightly at the twins.

"Mum wants to know if you guys want to come to Diagon Alley with us," Fred said, George nodded and looked expectantly at Cantara's parents. Cantara looked up at them also and squealed when they nodded. Fred and George each clasped one of Cantara's hands and ran through the hedges and into The Burrow. "Mum! They're coming!" Fred and George said quickly.

"Oh, really? Hello, Tara, dear. Ronald! Come back here!" Mrs. Weasley said furiously as an eight-year-old Ron ran through the kitchen in nothing but his pajamas. Tara smiled and picked up a biscuit from the pan on the table. "Fred, George why don't you get ready to go? Oh, hello Allison. Hello Ted." Mrs. Weasley said as Cantara's parents walked through the door.

"Hello," they both said together. Tara ran into Fred and George's bedroom with the both of them. She had been here enough to know her way around this large house no problem. She sat on George's bed and sighed.

"What House do you guys want to get sorted into?" she asked quietly.

"Gryffindor," they said at the same time. "You?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I mean, I guess it would be cool to be in Gryffindor. So many great wizards have come out of there...but what about the other houses? Wouldn't you like to be sorted into Ravenclaw? And be known for your smarts and not just your bravery."

"Who said anything about bravery?" George asked quietly, sitting next to Cantara and pulling her dark ponytail. This had been a habit with both of the twins since they were very young. Whenever Cantara thought about something too much and the twins got tired of it, they would pull either a lock of her hair or her whole ponytail. It was never really hard, just hard enough for her to stop thinking for a minute while she stared at George with fake hurt.

"Didn't you know that that's what Gryffindors are most known for?" both of the twins shook their heads. "Oh, I thought you would've. What with most of your family been sorted into it. Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much." The twins nodded and Cantara smiled. She could always count on these two being there for her. She was glad that out of all the wizards there are in the world, Fred and George were her best friends.

"FRED! GEORGE! TARA! GET DOWN HERE OR WE'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO GET YOUR THINGS!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs. Tara looked up at the twins and grinned.

"Guess we were up here for a mite to long," Fred smiled. Tara and George laughed and stomped down the stairs. They saw everyone around the fire with the Floo Powder between them all. "Sorry, mum. We were having an intelligent conversation." George said with complete seriousness.

"You three? Having an intelligent conversation? I don't believe them!" Percy guffawed in their faces. Fred and George looked as though they could have killed Percy.

"All right. Percy! Stop torturing your younger brothers! Ron! Ginny! Grab my hands! Charlie you go first!" Charlie stepped up and put his pinch of Floo Powder into the fire, stepped into it and said loudly and clearly, "Diagon Alley!"

Percy went next, then Fred, then George and then Tara. When she said "Diagon Alley," she got a copious amount ash in her mouth and almost coughed. But remembered that she had to speak loudly and clearly. She was suddenly spinning in fire and then was spat out. She was lying on the ground next to Fred and George. "Well hello. Glad you could make it!" Fred and George said with a laugh. Tara stood up and bit her lip to keep from saying something incredibly mean to the both of them. Just then, Molly came from a grate with Ron and Ginny clasping her hands.

"All right. We only need your mother and father, Tara and then we can go on with our business. Hello, whats this?" Mrs. Weasley asked Tara. She looked down at her hand and saw the figure that George had drawn there two days ago. Tara looked back up at her and stared with fear filling her eyes quickly and surely. Mrs. Weasley looked at her sternly and Tara couldn't come up with a good enough explanation. "We'll just have to wait till your mother and father see this!"

"No!" she gasped. Mrs. Weasley, Fred and George looked at her with surprise.

"Why not?"

"Because—Be—Because, um, i-it's nothing. Just something I thought of and thought that it would be an interesting thing to draw on my hand."

"Mm-hmm," Mrs. Weasley said quietly. Tara looked at George with surprise etched into her face. She walked over to the twins and stood quietly while she waited for her parents to come.


	2. Flourish and Blotts

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the character and my ideas. The rest of it belongs to J.K. Rowling and her genius.**

XxXx

Tara was standing outside of the grate that she had come out of, waiting for her mother and father. Fred and George were standing beside her and Mrs. Weasley was staring incredulously at the three of them. She looked at her two friends and smiled. They both grinned back, they knew what the drawing was and they knew perfectly well that she hadn't drawn it or thought of it. She opened her mouth to say something, but her mother had just stepped out of the grate. "Well, there you are! Now, where is your husband? I want to talk to him about something!" Mrs. Weasley said quickly. Tara's mother just looked at Tara with questions written all over her face.

"Um, he should be coming along now. Why? Did my Tara do something?" Mrs. Worthings asked.

"Well, I'm afraid she has. Look at what I found drawn all over her arm!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Tara's sleeve up without difficulty. Tara's mother gasped.

"Dear! What is that?!"

"I'm not sure. I just . . . erm, I just kind of drew it on my arm." Tara explained quickly and quietly. She stared at the drawing and thought that maybe it wasn't the best idea to let George draw on her from now on. It was ugly. Didn't mean nothing at all though. She wondered why everyone was making such a big deal out of nothing. Mole hills into mountains and such like that. Or was it don't cry over spilled milk? Who knows! All she knew was that it didn't mean anything and she wasn't about to rat out her best friend. Her father stepped out and broke Tara's thoughts.

"Well, let's get a move on shall we?" Mr. Worthings said. Everyone nodded and made their way down to Madame Malkin's Robe Shop.

XxXx

Tara was standing up quietly, looking at herself in the mirror. She had gotten darker over the summer and was surprised at how normal she looked. Even with the ash sprinkled all over her face. You could barely see that she was above average height, and had incredible amounts of freckles splashed all over her nose and cheeks. Not that anyone really could tell, she was darker than most. Her dark hair was a mess, not that it mattered to her. She didn't care as much as she probably should. Maybe that came with the territory of growing up with the Weasleys. "Turn around, dearie," Madame Malkin said. She did so.

"Am I almost done here?" she asked impatiently. Fred and George sniggered about something that she would never know. She didn't say anything though, she had learned by now, that there were some things that she would never know because she wasn't a twin. But there were other things that she would know, and understand because she grew up around them.

"Hold on for a few minutes, I just need to check this one thing," Madame Malkin turned her around and said that she could go. She looked behind her and grinned at Fred and George. She pulled the robe off with some help from Madame Malkin, and ran to them.

"So where to next?" she asked, eyes shining with excitement of finally being able to have free reign of Diagon Alley. Fred and George shushed her and pointed across the street. It was a joke shop. "Of course," she said under her breath.

"You three!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. They turned around and looked at the furious mother.

"Yes?" they said at the same time. Mrs. Weasley grabbed them and shoved them towards Flourish and Blotts. Tara inwardly groaned, but went anyway.

XxXx

Tara was gazing at the masterpieces of the world. Rows and rows of books that were packed into a shockingly small shop. She picked a thick one off the shelf and Percy came and took it right out of her hands. "Hey!" she exclaimed at him.

"What? Sad that you didn't get your book? Well, get over it and go play with your little friends!" Percy spat into her face. She set her jaw and punched him in the face. "Ow! You little git!" Percy yelled as Tara stamped back to where she was book in hand. She heard some laughter and followed it, hoping that it was the twins so that she could tell them what she had just done.

"Hey," she smiled at them.

"Hey," they said at the same time. "Why are you smiling?" George asked incredulously.

"You'll never believe what I just did!"

"What?!" Fred practically yelled.

"I so just punched Percy in the jaw!"

"You didn't!" George said excitedly. "When?" Fred asked, looking around to see if his brother was in sight.

"Just now! Come on!" she pulled the both of them over to where Percy was laying on the floor. "See? I punched him!" Fred and George stared at him in amazement.

"Wow, Perce, let yourself go have you?" George laughed. Fred and Tara nodded while trying to keep from falling over in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up would you?!" Percy said from on the floor, holding his jaw in his hands. "YOU!" he yelled, Tara stepped back, eyes wide with fear. "You did this to me!" Tara shook her head and ran away from the monster that had so previously


	3. The Sorting

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me except for my character and my ideas. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's and her genius.**

XxXx

Cantara lit her lantern and placed it on the hook that was just outside the window. She saw a reply and smiled. They were still awake. She looked around and saw that no one was around. She looked around and saw that no one was around. She grabbed a jacket off of her door and leapt out of the window, landing cat-like on her feet. She sprinted to the secret hideout that had been their meeting place for years. "Glad to see that you could make it," came a smiling voice from above. A be-freckled face with red hair peeked out from a tree.

"Glad to see _you_ could make it! Anyway . . . where's your brother?" Tara asked the smiling George.

"Nowhere to be found. I have a feeling that he won't be joining us on this fine evening."

"Why not? Did he get the heat for what I did?"

"No, no," George laughed, ruffling Tara's hair.

"Then what? Why isn't he coming?" Tara growled, putting her hair back in it's place and making a face at George.

"Because he was caught messing with Percy's stuff."

"Speaking of Percy . . ."

"No, mum's not that mad at you. She actually wants to congratulate you for doing what you did to him after what he did to you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Mum yelled at him something fierce after he made fun of you."

"It's all right. I mean, I didn't necessarily want that book."

"Yeah, right. Once you get your nose into a book, almost no one can get it out," George laughed. Tara made another face, but laughed all the same. She climbed into the tree and sat down next to George.

"What'll happen if we're not in the same House?" Tara asked, looking into George's brown eyes.

"You're thinking too much, little bird. Of course we'll be in the same House." George smiled, tugging on her hair. She looked at him incredulously and hit him on the shoulder. "Jeez! What's the matter? You're on edge tonight!"

"Nothing," she looked away and blinked tears out of her eyes.

"You're too ready to fly away, little bird. You still have a week left of the summer. Just breathe."

"I just want to know what it would be like away from home. I'm tired of dreaming about it."

"Do you know why I call you little bird?" Tara shook her head. "Because you're too ready to fly away. You let yourself fly away with dreams." George grabbed her head in his hands and lifted it so that he could see her eyes.

"I'm not always flying away! I'm right here now!" She smiled at him and shook her head free, her dark hair flying and green eyes flashing with fleeting anger. George laughed and leaned back. Tara laughed and quickly stopped.

"What?"

"Do you hear that?"

"No. What are you talking about?"

"I thought I heard my name being called."

"You were imagining things."

"No. I need to get back home. I'll talk to you tomorrow!" Tara said quickly as she jumped out of the tree. She sprinted back to her house and scaled the side of her house to her window. She had been right. Her mother was calling her name from downstairs. "What?" she yelled down the stairs, trying to make her voice thick with tears and moisture appear on her cheeks.

"Where have you been?" her mother snapped. Tara's eyes widened with fear.

"Um. I was on the roof thinking about what I had done," she said quickly.

"Well, come downstairs. It's time for dinner." Tara shrugged her jacket off and skipped down the stairs two at a time. She bounded into the kitchen and grabbed a chair. She sat down and looked at both of her parents.

"Hello," her father said gruffly. "Get some food." She nodded and piled it onto her plate.

XxXx

Tara woke up to the sound of birds chirping in the crisp, cool air. She was about to duck her head back under the blankets when she remembered what day it was, September the first! She jumped out of her bed and threw clothing on. She grabbed her trunk that she had packed the day before and ran down the stairs two at a time. She threw her trunk at the door and sauntered into the kitchen. "Hey, mum," she said, getting a piece of toast. Her mother looked up briefly.

"Good morning," she said from behind her book. Cantara grabbed some butter and started buttering her toast.

"When are we leaving?" she asked around a mouthful of toast.

"Whenever you're done," her mother answered. Tara swallowed the bite and took another one, sighing in satisfaction.

"Are the Weasley's coming with us?" Tara asked quietly. Her mother nodded and flipped the page. Tara turned back around to face the window and looked out at the Burrow. She sighed and finished her toast. "I'm done! Can we go now?" she pleaded. Her mother sighed and put her book down.

"All right. Get your stuff and let's go," her mother stood up from the table and went into the bathroom. Tara grinned and ran out of the door. She popped open the trunk of their car and shoved her trunk into it. She slammed it shut and ran to the front of the car. She was bouncing up and down in anticipation as her mother walked slowly out of the house.

"Hurry up!" she yelled out the window. Her mother slowly smiled and opened the door on her side. She shoved the key into the ignition and the engine roared to life, slowly going down into a quiet purr. Tara's stomach erupted into butterflies and she couldn't get them to quiet down. She turned to look over her shoulder and saw the Weasley's behind her. Her face erupted into a grin and she turned to face the windshield.

XxXx

Tara had her arm out the window and was yelling goodbye to her mother. The Weasley twins were doing the same thing and as soon as their parents were out of sight they ducked back into their compartment. Tara half-smiled at Fred and George. "We finally made it!" she practically whispered.

"Yes we did!" Fred said back.

"And there is no need to fly away anymore, little bird," George said with a grin erupting on his face. Tara stared at him and then laughed. Fred stared at the both of them with anger burning through his gaze.

"Did I miss something? Because I am definitely getting the feeling that I missed something!" he said loudly.

"And this, my dear twin, is why we don't miss any meetings by getting in trouble with our dear mother," George laughed. Tara nodded and the tips of Fred's ears started to turn red.

"But it wasn't my fault!" Fred yelled.

"How was it not your fault? You were messing with Percy's stuff!" Tara yelled back, anger filling her whole being. Fred just stared open-mouthed at her.

"Oh! You should so _not_ be talking! At least I've never punched him in the face!"

"I so bet you have!"

"Okay, you know what?! You two can have all the inside jokes that you want and I'll go find some of my own friends to talk to and not feel like I've been left out!" Fred stalked out of the compartment and slammed the glass door behind him. Tara just stared after him with a look of complete surprise. She looked at George who had the same look of surprise on his face.

"How much time do you give him?" Tara asked with a sly grin on her face. George held up five fingers and plastered his face to the window. He was looking out at the landscape that was quickly flitting by. She nodded silently and took out a book from her bag. She dug her nose in it and only took it out when she heard the friendly witch that pushed the lunch trolley calling.

"Anything from the trolley? Anything from the trolley?" she asked loudly. Tara looked up at the same time that George did. Tara slammed her book down and ran out of the compartment. "Anything from the trolley, dearie?"

"Um…yes. A packet of Droobles, two Cauldron Cakes and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans," Tara said quickly. The witch handed them to her.

"That'll be seven Sickles," the witch said kindly. Tara nodded and gave her the money. She walked back into the compartment that George was waiting in. She handed him a Cauldron Cake. He nodded his thanks.

"Fred isn't back yet," Tara said surprised. George nodded with his mouth full of Cauldron Cake. "That's surprising. I didn't think he'd be able to last that long."

"Yeah, I know!" George said around another bite of cake.

"Has your mother never taught you to never eat with your mouth full?"

"No!" George said loudly at the exact moment that they heard a loud crash outside. Tara looked at George with wide eyes. They both ran out and saw a tangle of red hair and black hair. "Is that--?" asked George. Tara nodded.

"FRED!" she screamed. George flying tackled his brother to get him off of the other kid. Fred struggled against his brothers restraints. "Tara! Help me!" George screamed. Tara ran to him and grabbed Fred's shoulders. They struggled to get him into their compartment, but it finally worked. They shoved him into a seat and watched as his chest heaved.

"What the bloody hell do you two think you're doing?!" Fred yelled at the both of them, dark eyes slanting into angry slits. Tara and George looked at him.

"Do you want to be kicked out of school when you haven't even made it yet?!" George yelled back. Tara sat quietly, her green eyes flitting between the brothers. She couldn't afford to tread onto anyone's toes in this situation.

"Oh really? Like they are going to be prejudiced against us when that little bugger of a boy called our family blood traitors!" Fred screamed at the both of them. Tara stared at him and George averted his eyes. "It's not true is it?" he asked quietly.

"Um, Fred. Your family are technically blood traitors. I mean, it's not just you guys, technically I am too. Just by hanging out with your family, I mean." Tara said quietly. George sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"But . . . what would make us blood traitors?"

"Not hating half-bloods or muggle borns and stuff like that."

"But that is completely idiotic! Why?!" No one answered him. There just wasn't a good reason. And, I'm sorry to say, Fred was the only one that saw completely through it.

XxXx

All of the first years were piling into the school, completely soaking because of the rain that was lashing at the windows. Tara, Fred and George were staring at the vastness of the castle, out of all of their wildest dreams; they never imagined this place to be this big. They could barely keep their mouths closed for their hope and dreams. Tara looked around at the wide windows and nudged Fred in the ribs. "Ow! What?!" he asked angrily, rubbing the spot where she had hit him.

"Look!" she pointed at the ceiling that she could just so see from the crack in the great oak doors that lead to the Great Hall. It was twinkling with starlight and the candles were flying below it. She couldn't understand why, but she knew that this was going to be the best year of her life. Fred looked in that direction and almost fell over with excitement. He nudged George and pointed in the same direction. George looked over at the both of them with eyes as wide as dinner plates. "Aren't you excited?" The twins nodded ecstatically.

"How long?" Fred asked impatiently. Tara shrugged. Just then a tight-lipped woman walked out and forced all of the new students into a line. She stood up on a step and stared all of them down.

"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are four Houses that you will be sorted into. The House that you will be sorted into will be like your family for the rest of your time. Doing good in class work and things like that will result in you getting points which will then go towards the House Cup that will be rewarded to the House that has the most points at the end of the year, failing to do so will result in losing your House points. The four Houses are this, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw." She said stiffly. "I am Professor McGonagall and I will be teaching you Transfiguration. Wait here until I return." She quickly walked out of the room and into the Great Hall. Tara continued to look around, trying to take everything in until they had to go inside. Just then the doors creaked open and there was a rustling of heads as all of the children looked over at the door. "Follow me!" McGonagall said sharply.

Everyone followed the stern woman into the Great Hall. The name was picked obviously enough for its vast size. Tara couldn't believe that something so big like this could fit in this castle. She looked over at the twins who had huge grins on their faces to match hers. She stopped abruptly as the person in front of her did the same. She looked up and saw a ratty old hat sitting on a stool. A rip just above the brim opened and started singing loudly. She blanked out during this time, staring at everything that was going on. There were the teachers at the staff table. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor Grubbly-Plank, Professor Flitwick and a bunch of other ones that she didn't know. She continued to star at the sky when she heard a small voice behind say snidely, "What's the matter? Your blood traitor friends not here to say anything for you?" Tara wheeled around and stared at the girl that had said it.

"What?!" she asked quietly. The girl sneered, but repeated her question. Tara stared dumbfound at her. She couldn't believe the people that were here!

"Believe me. You'd be much better off here if you actually had good friends to hang out with. Take me for instance! You don't see my family going off and making friends with Muggle borns or half-bloods do you?" the girl smiled at her.

"Considering I don't even know who the bloody hell your family is!" Tara whispered fiercely.

"I'm Afon. Afon Widmore. You probably haven't heard about my family because, well, I don't associate myself with blood traitors and friends of blood traitors." Afon said with a slight smile dancing on her lips. Tara turned back around. "Hey! You haven't told me your name!"

"I'm Cantara Worthings. I would tell you my nickname, but I don't expect we shall meet again. Nor do I expect that I would talk to you even if we did meet again." Tara turned back to the Sorting. The song had finished and McGonagall had called Fred's name. Fred was sitting with the hat on the top of his head, chewing his lip. Tara wished she could hear the hat talking into his ear. All of a sudden a loud voice called out, "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a loud crashing behind Tara. She turned around and saw the whole Gryffindor table standing and clapping with thunderous applause.

"George Weasley!" McGonagall yelled. George looked nervously at Tara who urged him on. He bit his lip but continued to walk up to the stool. He sat down and pulled the hat over his head. Tara strained to hear the voice that would be talking to her in a few short minutes, but couldn't hear anything. "What? Are you completely ignoring me now?" Afon sneered.

"Yes! Now, shut up!" Tara said angrily as the hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Tara clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. She stopped suddenly as she realized who was next. "Afon Widmore!" McGonagall said again. Tara calmed down and watched as her new enemy sauntered up to the stool. In what seemed five seconds, the hat screamed, "SLYTHERIN!" Tara could see that coming from a mile away. "Cantara Worthings!" McGonagall said, rolling up the parchment and watching Tara walk up to the stool. Tara put the hat on her head and heard a whispering voice in her ear.

"I see that you have a much desire to prove yourself known for more things than one. You have a strong desire that would put you in the House Ravenclaw. But I see that you have much anger, and a desire for evil. That alone should be enough to put you into Slytherin. But you want to prove yourself to your parents which would x that out. So, I choose, RAVENCLAW!" the hat yelled with gusto.

Tara stared open-mouthed at the floor and then at Fred and George. They stared back at her. She pulled the hat off with force and then almost ran to the Ravenclaw table. She ducked her head and bit back tears. "Hey. You all right?" came a voice from above her. She looked up and saw a girl standing over her. "What's the matter?" she asked again. Tara shook her head. "Hey! Chin up. Everything'll turn out right. You'll see."

"How?" Tara asked angrily.

"Because this happened to me in my first year and now I'm in my seventh year and I'm perfectly happy. I'm Blaise by the way. Blaise Pierce."

"I'm Cantara Worthings."

"Cool. I love that name. Cantara," Blaise said it like she was savoring a piece of chocolate. "This is my sister Bracken. She'll show you the ropes." Blaise pointed to another first year that silently waved.

XxXx

That night, Tara was making her way into the girl's dormitories and undressed. She got into her pajamas and fell onto her four poster bed. She quickly and silently slipped into peaceful dreams.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I would love for Reviews! I honestly don't care if I flames or not…But I was going to go into a different direction with that but that completely died so here this is…**


	4. First Day of Lessons

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me except for my character and my ideas. Everything else is J.K. Rowling's and her genius.**

XxXx

Cantara woke up in a fury. She was shaking and covered with a thick sheen of sweat. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She tried to push the events out of her mind. She sat up and ran fingers through her hair. She saw a tiny light over where Bracken's bed was. "Bracken? Are you awake?" she asked timidly. The curtains shifted as Brackens eyes stared at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What's up?" Bracken asked daringly. Tara stood up and walked over to her bed. "Come here and sit down." Tara nodded and sat.

"I had the worst nightmare ever!" Tara said shakily. Her voice was thick with tears as she tried to bite them back.

"What happened?"

"I was Sorted into Slytherin and I was shunned from my parents and the Weasleys!" Tara couldn't keep the tears back now. Bracken looked deeply into her eyes.

"You know that's not real right?"

"Of course! But haven't you ever thought that your dreams could come true, even if you didn't want them to?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well, this is the first time. I so don't think that I could live without them though. They are like my existence!"

"Shh, you're gonna wake everyone else up."

"Well! I'm sorry for having a nightmare!" Tara said angrily, stalking back to her bed. She ripped the curtains closed and tried to go to sleep.

XxXx

Tara woke up still angry at Bracken. She slammed around her stuff as she got dressed. When she was finally done she stalked down the stairs to breakfast. She hurriedly walked past the Hufflepuff table and then sat down next to Blaise. She piled food onto her plate and looked at Blaise. "What?" she asked angrily.

"Where's Bracken?" Blaise asked out of the side of her mouth.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?" Tara took a bite of sausage and chewed it moodily.

"Because you're in her year _and _in her house, so what did you two do? Just have a fight?"

"You could say that. Oh look, here she comes now." Tara stuffed more food into her mouth. Bracken sat down next to her and looked at her with tear-stained eyes.

"Is it all right if I sit here?" she asked quietly, her voice shaking. Tara looked guiltily at her.

"I guess. Look, I'm sorry about what I did last night." Tara looked over at her new friend and smiled. Bracken smiled back and quickly hugged her. Tara looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Fred and George waving her over. "I'm gonna go for a minute." Bracken and Blaise nodded. Tara quickly walked over to the twins and sat down next to them. "Hey."

"Hey," said Fred and George at the same time. "How was your first night in Ravenclaw?" Fred asked smugly.

"It was fine, fine. Yours?" Tara asked, looking back at the Ravenclaw table. Blaise and Bracken were staring at her.

"Who are they?" George asked, nudging Tara in the ribs.

"OW! They're sisters and the little one is in my year!" said Tara as she rubbed her bruised ribs. "What's your first class?"

"Transfiguration, you?" said Fred quietly. Tara nodded and looked at her own schedule that Professor Flitwick had passed out earlier.

"Transfiguration. Yes! You two so have to sit at the same table as me!" Tara said excitedly.

"Depends," said Fred.

"Are you little friends going to be there?" finished George. Tara nodded slowly. "Well, we'll just have to see then." Tara stared at them open-mouthed. She then shut her mouth, stepped away from the Gryffindor table and stalked back to Bracken and Blaise.

XxXx

Cantara was trying with all of her might to keep her eyes open during what she believed had got to be the most boring class of all. Of course, she did have Fred and George next to her. History of Magic with Professor Binns was easily the worst subject. She looked down and saw that Fred had passed a note to her. _How are you holding up over there?_ She read. She quickly took out her quill and some ink and wrote back, _This is definitely the worst class ever! How are you holding up? _She slid the note under the desk to him. She felt a hard nudge in her ribs and looked at Bracken. "What?!" she hissed furiously at Bracken.

"Pay attention!" Bracken hissed back.

"Oh, yeah. Like I'm really going to be pay attention while the ghostly wonder teaches us stuff that we'll never use!"

"You never know! All this stuff could come up in our examinations!"

"I highly doubt it!" A piece of paper scraped across Tara's hand. She looked down and saw the telltale note. _Kind of good. But would you stop arguing? You're drawing Binns' attention._

_Fine! I didn't know that you cared so much about not getting into trouble!_

_I don't, but I don't feel like getting a detention first day of school!_

_Oh, yeah right! You never worried about it before!_

_That's because there wasn't a chance of me getting kicked out of school for just kidding around._

_Well, have fun being a teacher's pet then! _Tara shoved the note into his lap and then put all of her ink away. She looked at Bracken who nodded with congratulations. She looked back up at the teacher and saw that he was still droning on in that raspy voice of his. He was the only ghost teacher in the school, which was cool, but also slightly scary. Just as she looked up the bell rang for them to go to their next class. She stood up, but her bag around her shoulders and stomped out of the chilly room into the hallway with Bracken on her tail.

XxXx

Cantara was sitting in the Ravenclaw common room with Bracken next to her. Tara's eyes were spilling out tears faster than she could talk. Bracken was sitting quietly next to her, listening to all of her problems with life. "But, what made you cry first?" Bracken finally asked.

"I d-don't know. P-probably the fact that F-Fred w-will never w-want to be friends with m-me again!" Tara sobbed into the pillow she was holding.

"You're such a child! Just calm down. How long have the both of you been friends?"

"For like ever! But n-now he doesn't seem t-to want to b-be friends any m-more." Just then the portrait that covered their entrance opened and a handsome boy walked into the room. He looked at the both of them and his eyes widened.

"What do you want?!" Bracken lashed out. The boy just stared at Cantara. "I asked you a question!"

"Um . . . I was told to find a Cantara Worthings. Do you know where she is?" he asked. Bracken pointed to her and pushed her up.

"Um . . . that's me. What do you want?" Tara asked softly, wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Fred and George Weasley want to see you," the boy said uncertainly.

"Really?"

"Yes." Tara stood up and followed the boy out of the Ravenclaw tower and down the steps. She went to where the Weasley's were waiting. "Thank you," she said gratefully. She looked at Fred and George who both smiled cockily. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Just to talk…" Fred said, pulling a chair out for Tara.

XxXx

"So . . . what happened?" Bracken asked when Tara sat down for dinner.

"Nothing really. We just talked. Came up with some good jokes and stuff like that," Tara said, piling food onto her plate. Bracken stared at her incredulously as Blaise sat down next to her.

"Hello my little girls," Blaise said with a grin on her face. She ruffled Bracken's hair and then started to get food. "What happened on your first day at Hogwarts?"

"Nothing really," they both said. Blaise looked at them with questions written all over her face. Just then the boy that had come to get Tara earlier sat down next to Tara. She looked over at him. He was tall with dark hair and strikingly blue eyes. He looked familiar but she couldn't place it.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"Hi," she said back.

"I'm Griffin, the one that came to get you earlier. Griffin Wood actually." Tara choked on her butterbeer. "I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"

"No. Did you just say that you're Griffin Wood? Like Oliver Wood's brother?" Griffin nodded slowly. He took a drink of pumpkin juice and then looked at Tara.

"You've heard of him?" he asked. Tara suddenly realized that he had a Scottish accent, like Oliver.

"Heard of him?! He's the best Quidditch Captain ever!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, you like Quidditch?"

"Of course! What witch or wizard doesn't?!"

"Um . . . the muggle-borns."

"Good point," Tara smiled at the handsome boy that was sitting next to her. She couldn't help but feel a little flutter of butterflies in her stomach when he smiled that crooked smile. She shyly put her eyes down and then quickly glanced at Bracken. Bracken's mouth was wide open with a fork hovering halfway to it. Tara smiled at her and then looked back at Griffin.

XxXx

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This chapter had some romance in it! Ooh! I would love for Reviews! I honestly don't care if I flames or not…But I was going to go into a different direction with that but that completely died so here this is…. Oh, and if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or review me or whatever.**


End file.
